


Tangled Up In More Than Webs

by ofiutt



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Non-Consensual Touching, almost angst, not really love but y'all get what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: “This suits you,” Peni opined, the youthful high-pitch of her voice eliciting Gwen to avert her gaze from the skyline to the mechanic. “Your universe, I mean.” The blonde hummed in response, twisting her face to the side so Peni won’t discern the surge of heat that flushed her cheeks.
Relationships: Peni Parker/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Tangled Up In More Than Webs

With reckless dereliction, Gwen and Peni alternated nights visiting each other’s respective version of New York City. The girls had grown more acquainted with each other ever since that fat old man of Earth-1610 had robbed the Spiders of their exclusion from outside macrocosms, and the fact that Gwen and Peni shared the same gender in contrast to the others only appended to their friendship. Generally the mechanic followed Gwen's lead, especially while in the latter’s dimension, but lately -at least whenever they patrolled Peni’s unorthodox home turf- Gwen allowed her to set the pace.

The Spider-Gang stayed busy enough since Kingpin’s collider incident; with their recent absence from the metropolises of which they resided, local criminals wasted no time in corrupting the premisesーat least, for the younger members of the group.

In slums where there weren’t thugs to pummel or overlooked crimes to interrupt, Gwen and Peni found other ways to keep each other entertained. Occasionally that meant a harmless race, slinging webs through West Village or Peni teaching the older girl how to make homemade jewelry and giving her advice on fixing broken house compartments (much to Gwen’s reluctance on the latter).

During one such juncture, the pair lay suspended above Forty-Second Street and Sixth Avenue upon a massive web. Gwen had encouraged Peni to leave Sp//dr behind for the evening to take her for a ride through Earth-65 instead; leading to Peni clutching her body with tight limbs as various screams converted to frequent giggles and a rest stop. Currently, from their platform of bioengineered gossamer, Gwen and Peni were treated to an astounding view of the sun setting over Bryant Park, though the mechanic had no intrigue for the scenery.

Peni sat up on her knees and shuffled towards the older girl’s back, wiggling her upper body back and forth with the surprise grasp upon her shoulders. “Oh, _thank you_ , Spider-Woman,” she feigned a swoon, “I started getting worried when more muggers showed up. You saved my life!”

Gwen bestowed her with a roll of her eyes yet played along regardless. “All in a day’s work ma’am.” Peni couldn’t refrain from the stupid grin that occupied the lower half of her face. “Just knowing you’re safe is all the payment I need, _ma’am_.” The blonde snorted. “Fine. What do you want?”

“ _These_.” Peni abruptly extended her arms to grope her breasts, resulting in a squeal from the older girl. Gwen snatched her wrists and straddled her, the web bouncing slightly with the maneuver. “You best control yourself, you little _runt_ ,” she rebuked, her decry betrayed by the edges of her mouth slowly spreading upwards. “The next time you do that, I won’t hesitate in leaving you here.”

The mechanic’s smile nethered a bit, yet the mirth never faded from her expression. “There’s a next time?” Gwen emitted a noise somewhere between blowing raspberries and a huff. She detached herself from Peni and seated herself back where she lied on the web.

“If you behave.” The latter crawled after Gwen and sat beside her. A countenance none short of tranquil and distant admiration for the view ahead of them occupied her face and Peni could definitely understand why. “You really like your dimension, don’t you?” Gwen shrugged. “It’s prettier than Miles’s.”

“ _Yeah_.” The response eluded Peni’s mouth in barely more than a whisper. The older girl turned her head to face Peni and was about to ask if she was all right until the latter suddenly pressed her lips against hers, eyes squeezed shut before she slumped back down to her normal height.

A stunned Gwen couldn’t find it in herself to cease her gawking expression until Peni twisted her face away, eyes glued to the busy streets below them. The pair remained silent before the mechanic broke it with the quavering, nearly inaudible sound of her voice. “I’ve been wanting to do that for while now,” she admitted, a forced chuckle following the confession. “I know it’s a shocker and all, but just-” she sighed, “don’t tell anyone else. Unless… you feel it too.” Peni’s gaze was still averted to that of the ground, the last few words of her statement hanging off its pause in somewhat of a whisper.

Gwen sighed as well, cracking her fingers with the flex of her arms in front of her chest before landing them onto her lap. “Peni… you know I’m too old for you.” The girl beside her twiddled with the hem of her skirt, brows furrowed with what Gwen perceived to emphasize her indignance and certainly disappointment. “I know,” she grumbled.

The blonde reached out a hand and cradled Peni’s face below the chin, gently nudging her to face the former. “You and Miles are my _best_ friends, and I don’t think I’m ready for anything beyond that label.”

Peni’s face seemed unamused with exception of a frown extending itself to a slight smirk at one end. _At least that was something_. “Aren’t we your only friends?” Gwen innocuously pushed her face away by the hand, resulting in a snort from the mechanic. “Yes, and that number’s gonna get reduced if you keep being a little brat.”

Both girls turned back to ogle at the begriming horizon of which they were bestowed upon by the murky sky. “This suits you,” Peni opined, the youthful high-pitch of her voice eliciting Gwen to avert her gaze from the skyline to the mechanic. “Your universe, I mean.” The blonde hummed in response, twisting her face to the side so Peni won’t discern the surge of heat that flushed her cheeks.

Peni frowned before turning to face Gwen once more. “Could you swing me back home? Aunt May and Uncle Ben wanted me to be back before it gets too dark, and I gotta feed my spider.” Gwen nodded, albeit distantly cumbrous upon hearing those same names mentioned as relatives from another acquaintance of hers.

She crouched down in front of the mechanic who instantly understood the overture and mounted herself onto Gwen’s back, a squeal exuding her mouth as the latter gracefully leaped off of the tribune of gossamer, slinging them from building to building towards the egress that would send Peni back home.


End file.
